


Tears

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur feared the he was truly heartless. Until today. When he held his lover’s bruised body within his arms, he knew he could weep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

No man is worth your tears.

It was his personal creed; stated numerous times to his knights and even once to his manservant. He held the words close to his heart. Tears were a weakness and he was the Prince of Camelot, he wasn’t given the luxury of weeping over a loss or joy. He had to remain strong for his kingdom.

            For twenty-three years, the words have held true. He’s seen comrades and friends perish in the heat of battle or slowly from agonizing wounds. He’s been through a myriad of hardships, each plowed through with a head held high and a stoic expression.

            However…

            A small part of him was terrified if he was just heartless…

            And incapable for producing a tear.

            Until today.

            Tears fell freely from his eyes as he held on tightly. The body within his grasp shook and trembled. He could feel blood and possibly broken bones; but, the body held life.

            He thanked every deity he knew as the tears continued to soak the matted black hair beneath his face. For the first time in three weeks, the Prince held his lover close and knew that he was alive.

            Merlin was alive.


End file.
